


Theirs

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, STOP SLEEPING ON LEE CHAN, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chan flinches from the slightest touch-Collection of (fantasy AUs) oneshots for Chan × SVT-





	1. Their Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble, I had an idea for like a sub Chan for vampire SVT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Chan × Soonyoung × Seungcheol] Vampire AU

Chan flinches from the slightest touch, he should be used to this by now, but he just isn't. Soonyoung runs a slender finger along the column of the younger's throat, eyes fixated on his trembling lips. Slowly, agonisingly, Soonyoung takes Chan's lower lip between his teeth, letting his fangs slide into the delicate flesh until he tastes the sweet, warm blood. Chan holds his breath, it doesn't hurt that much, but it stings and makes him feel dizzy. As if reading his mind, the vampire gently intertwines their fingers in a comforting gesture because he isn't completely heartless.

Another set of teeth grazes the boy's neck from behind, strong arms circling his waist. Chan inhales sharply through his nose, eyes squeezing shut when Seungcheol's fangs prickle his neck. 

The silence hangs heavy in the air, the sound of Chan's heart poundly wildly in his own ears, squeezing Soonyoung's hands to keep himself grounded. When the vampires are done, Soonyoung genty runs his tounge over the puncture wounds to heal them, placing a soft kiss on the boy's swollen lips. Chan has lost so much blood he feels numb, falling into Seungcheol's arms weakly, knowing they'll take care of him.


	2. I Love You, Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Chan × Jihoon] Hybrid AU

Chan sits on his haunches, purring softly when Jihoon cards his fingers through his bubblegum coloured hair, tail swishing around. The tabby mewls a tittle when Jihoon pulls away, eyes drooping. "You're adorable." The older sighs affectionately, kissing the hybrid's forehead. 

Content, Chan lies down on Jihoon's chest, curling up to share the latter's body heat, nuzzling his nose against Jihoon's neck. Jihoon chuckles, eyes brimming with love and adoration for his pretty hybrid, sighing at how peaceful he looks falling asleep.


	3. It's Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Chan × Seventeen] Hogwarts AU

"Just surrender already!" Soonyoung shrieks, cartwheeling to duck a jinx that Chan fires at his chest. "Never!" Comes the reply, followed by the youngest's bubbly laughter as he reaches the end of the pitch unharmed, twelve other wizards hot on his heels. Triumphly smirking, he raises his wand and says loudly "Accio wands." 

Immediately, twelve wands of different lengths soar into the air next to him and the other wizards start sprinting, knowing Chan will no doubt take the chance to throw some jinx at them. Chan cackles. "Aqua eructo!" Water streams out of the end of his wand, flying almost, dousing his friends in a matter of seconds. He doubles over with laughter, watching Seungcheol scowl and Hansol whine. The others seemed resigned to their fate, sighing and trudging back to the castle grounds with water dripping down their hair and robes, Chan stalking by them with the brightest of smiles.

Chan knew he would win the bet, that's why he betted with them. If he could make it to the end of the pitch, untouched, he would have control over their wands for the rest of the day. If he lost, his wand would have been taken away for a whole week. 

Chan really hasn't been this happy in a while, casually tossing jinxes and spells at his friends for the rest of the day in the halls, their own wands stashed shut in his trunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Lee Jung Chan


	4. Soft Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Chan × Mingyu] Vampire AU

His lower lip is jutted out in a pout, with blood dripping down the corners of his mouth. "He deserved it." 

"But you can't kill him over it, sweetheart." Mingyu scolds lightly, wiping the blood off the younger's lips with his thumb, kissing him softly. "He called me a worthless bitch!" Chan argues, savouring the image of that stupid human going limp in his arms. 

"Alright, alright. Just don't tell Cheol okay?" There's no point arguing with Chan, he always gets what he wants anyway, Mingyu has a soft spot when it comes to Chan.


	5. Sleep Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Chan × Soonyoung] Hybrid AU

Chan's sleek tail unconsciously winds its way around Soonyoung's thigh while he snores softly, a weird habit of his. It tickles Soonyoung awake. Sighing, he gently uncurls the hybrid's tail, causing the latter to whine softly, eyes still fluttered close. That's when Soonyoung notices that the younger's body is burning, barely touchable. There's also a sweet scent rolling off his body, unlike his usual smell of rain. 

"Oh Channie, you forgot your supressants again?" Soonyoung mumbles to himself, pushing Chan's sweaty bangs from his forehead and pulling the blanket off his body to help him cool down a little. When the cold air comes in contact with his arms and legs, Chan hisses slightly, but doesn't wake up, instead, his fingers grasp lightly at Soonyoung's arms and pulls him closer, nosing at the older's chest. 

"Sleep well, baby, you'll need it."


End file.
